Duelist of the Grand Line
by Ashia21
Summary: Faith ain't done paving the path for King of Spirits just yet. After a surprise enemy sabotages his trip back home, Judai ends up in a world of pirates and Devil fruits! Now the Duelist must face the dangers of the sea along with none other than the straw hat pirates! After Bonds Beyond Time and during the Alabasta Arc. Read and Review!
1. A New Journey Begins

**Yay! A new story has hit the decks of the One piece/YuGiOh GX crossovers! To those that read my fanfics, I'm sorry for the long Hiatus. I'm actually trying out a new way of writing my fics! So far I've almost finished one of the updates, plus I'm thinking of rewriting the first chapters of my three fanfics (I don't really like how I did those…)**

**ANYWAYS! I got the idea of writing this fanfic from reading this One piece/YuGiOh 5D's crossover called: Restructer Revolution I liked it so much that I decided on making my own One Piece crossover! I hope I can make this a keeper!**

**Timeline:**

**After Bonds beyond time the Movie and during the Alabasta Arc**

**Legend:**

"**Thoughts"**

**(Judai)**

**{Haou)**

**-Yubel –**

**Warning: This fanfic will follow the path as seen in the manga. Although they are mostly similar in the major parts, there are some things in the anime that are not seen in the manga, so please do not react if there are missing elements that have come from one of the filler episodes of the anime. Thank you**

**Disclaimer: I don not own One piece of any of the YuGiOh series**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Duelist of the Grand Line

Chapter 1: A New Journey Begins

Yuki Judai watched as the glistening sun sank beneath the horizons, light wind brushed on his signature red jacket as he stood tall on top of the building. A bright smile shone on his lips as he reminisced the times he would watch the same sunsets on top of the academy rooftop with his friends, back when he didn't remember Yubel or his previous reincarnation. Judai looked down at the street bellow him, finding none other than Maximillion J. Pegasus, the founder and creator of the famous worldwide game _Duel Monsters_, completely surrounded by multiple people of all ages, some trying to get an autograph or photo, while others aimed for the rare cards he was showcasing. It shocked Judai just how blessed the man was with the gift of youth, for he looked exactly like he did when he first met the man in question.

"Judai," Judai turned around at the sound of his name being called, only to find the signer known as Fudo Yusei on his D-Wheeler and the legendary Duelist king Muto Yugi by his side "We should go now," Yusei said "If we stay here any longer, we might change the entire reality of this timeline like Paradox," Judai whined loudly "Aw~ but I wanted to duel Yugi again before we go!" Judai looked at the older boy with pleading eyes, but the said boy has seen too much to be ever moved by them.

"No Judai, we need to go now," Yusei said to the brunette "Besides, don't you have friends waiting for you back home?" The latter was meant to be a teasing joke, but when the signer saw the ever chatty Slifer hushed immediately, Yusei knew he shouldn't have said that.

"…I kinda left my friends without saying goodbye so that I can start a new journey," Judai said with a lighthearted tone, but the tiny hint of sadness was evident in the boy's eyes "I don't think their worried though, they've got other things to worry about, like their dreams," The shade of sadness in his eyes disappeared, replaced with eyes of determination "But I know I'll see them again anyways! After all, I'll have to duel them sooner or later to get the title of Duel king!" The boy's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Ha ha! I can't wait till I battle you in the future, Judai!" exclaimed Yugi "I'll make sure we'll have a battle no one will ever forget!" Judai's smile grew wider "Of course no one will forget it! After all, it would be the last Duel where you would Duel as the _King of Games_!" Yusei broke a smirk at the two duelists' conversation, but quickly frowned at a realization. Fudo Yusei knew many things, from Dueling to Machinery, so it wouldn't have been a surprise if he knew all the names of all those who earned the title _King of Games _since Yugi Muto himself, but the problem was…

There wasn't a _Judai Yuki _anywhere

"Oi! Earth to Yusei! You alright buddy?" Judai asked the older teen, who replied with a "…Yeah," and plopped his helmet on "You coming or what?" Yusei asked the Slifer slacker, who got onto the vehicle with little hesitation "Let's meet again!" Judai shouted to Yugi, who smiled "May Ra be with you two," with a howl from the engine, the Yusei Go sped off, disappearing into the Crimson dragon, who had come to take them home…

…

…

…Something was up

Judai looked around the crimson tunnel in confusion, for some insane reason, the tunnel felt _different _from when they used it earlier; it was as if there was something lurking outside the body of the Crimson dragon that's causing _something _to the spirit of the dragon. Judai was surprised that Yusei, the signer of the Crimson dragon, did not notice the change. Judai felt Haou and Yubel tense in his mind "_Seems I'm not the only one who thinks something's up," _Judai thought.

_(What's wrong?) _Judai asked his darker half. Mind-speaking is a trick Yubel had thought him during their trip to Venice so that he can speak to Haou and Yubel without looking like he was talking to himself, but since the Slifer has difficulty in concentrating, he preferred actually speaking to them.

_{…I feel the light of destruction closing in on us,} _…Haou said in a hoarse tone, making Judai gulp in worry. The Light of Destruction was a malevolent entity that had caused Judai much trouble since his previous life, not only did it brainwash his friends into thinking he was their enemy, but it also drove Yubel into a state of insanity while she was still in the space capsule. It took both his and Aster Phoenix's power combined to eliminate just a part of it _(They can't do anything to disrupt us. I mean, were inside the Crimson dragon! It can't attack us, right?) _The Slifer slacker asked.

_-Judai, the Light of destruction is an extraterrestrial being that has existed for hundreds of years! The Crimson dragon may be powerful, but the Light can easily penetrate its very core,- _…Yubel said, worry clearly heard in her voice _–I would force them back if I could, but I can't appear beside you in places that doesn't hold connections to the Spirit world,- _Judai frowned at the worrisome predicament _(What's the Light doing here anyways?) _He asked

_{I don't know, but whatever it is, it isn't goo,-}_

"Judai look out!"

Out of nowhere, a large white cloud shaped like a hand appeared and aimed for the Yusei Go. Yusei tried maneuvering away from the glowing hand, only to find the hand was faster, it then grabbed the surprised Judai and pulled, but Judai hung onto the end of the D-wheel with his dear life, preventing the smoke hand from pulling him out of the tunnel.

"Judai hold on!" Yusei screamed as he reached out his hand for the brunette "Take my hand! Quick!" Yusei ordered. Judai tried to reach for the glowed hand with all is might, but the hand of light wouldn't allow its prey to escape that easily. Like a vacuum in its maximum power, the hand drained Judai's remaining energy reserves, leaving the boy unconscious.

"NO!" Yusei tried to catch the unconscious boy as his immobile hands slipped from its grasps, but it was all in vein as the hand pulled Judai out of the tunnel, coming back a second later in order to catch Yusei. "Shit,"Yusei swore as the hand reached for him, he maneuvered to the left to dodge its assault, but the glowing hand was faster, when the signer moved to the left, the hand grabbed the D-wheeler's back wheel, preventing it from moving any further. "Dammit!" Yusei exclaimed as the glowing smoke like hand reached out for the man, only to be thwarted by a red sphere that emitted around the man. Yusei winced as he watched the head of the dragon mark glow once again on his right arm. The sphere made the smoky hand dissolve, but not before it shot a white beam at the sphere. A roar was suddenly heard before the signer too fell unconscious.

...

...

...

_-Judai! Judai wake up! The Light is deteriorating your life force!- _Yubel prodded the consciousness of the boy in question, who was unconscious due to the lack of energy. After the hand had stolen all of Judai's energy, it pulled him out of the dragon and into a vast white nothingness. The Light of Destruction surrounded the Neo Spacian Duelist, sucking every bit of power he had left.

'_No! Get away!- _Yubel growled as she tried to materialize beside Judai to protect him, only to find her being unable to do so, so she instead attempted to call the previous reincarnation, who was also knocked out by the sudden drain _–Haou! Can you hear me?! Please answer! Were in danger!- _Yubel screamed in a mixture of panic and frustration as she prodded for the Supreme King.

_{…Ugh…Y-Yubel…what happened?} _Haou said weakly as he awoken from his unconsciousness _–The blasted Light is threatening to destroy us! It's slowly eating away from us right this minute!- _exclaimed a frantic Yubel.

_{…That dammed…light…really did…a measure on me,} _Haou said weakly _{I…only have…enough power left…for a single…chance,} _Haou concentrated his power on Judai's deck, searching for a certain card that could turn the tables for them.

Like a star in the sky, the pure light of Neos answered his call; it drove back the corrupted light from space and materialized beside his Duelist companion, carrying him lightly in his arms.

Haou collapsed in exhaustion in Judai's mental world, the Light had taken most of his energy away along with Judai's, it would take a while for him to reclaim his power, till then he'll sleep for a while, but before that…

_{Neos…take Judai…somewhere…where he would…be in…safe hands,} _Haou closed is eyes and fell unconscious once more. Neos complied the man's order and shone an intensifying white, before shooting downward into the white abyss and vanishing in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Nami sat under the shade of the rocks as Sanji cooked the giant lizard meat on the stone slab. It hadn't been a day since they had reached Erumalu and Nami couldn't help but wonder weather they would make it or not, due to their captain's idiocy, all their precious supplies were stolen by a flock of thieving "Warusagi", fortunately or unfortunately, Luffy attracted a giant sand lizard while chasing after the thieving herons. After running straight back to them with a camel by his side, the newly named "monster trio" group defeated the giant lizard and decided to cook the surprisingly edible meat.

"Whoa! Check it out!" Sanji exclaimed as he cooked the pieces of meet on the slab "These rocks are like nature's frying pans!" Luffy took a piece of lizard meat on a stick and started gobbling it down.

"What's up the camel?" Zoro, who was seated on a piece of rock, said. "Dunno…When I was chasing the birds, he came running up," Luffy answered as he munched on the meat "Then I saw the lizard chasing him, so I started running too,"

"It doesn't look wild. It's got a saddle and everything."

"We can ride it! That'll be so nice!"

"Yeah, Good thing. I bet two people can ride on it,"

"You really do need camels in the desert,"

Luffy chomped down the last bit of his meat and threw the stick away "Okay, I'll go fir-," As Luffy tried sitting on the saddle, the camel turned enraged and started biting his head off "Ow! What?!"

"Vwo~,"

"I'm just a passing camel. Thanks for rescuing me, but…" Chopper translated for the camel "I won't let any guys ride.' That's what he said,"

"…"

"YOU STUPID PUNK, WHO DO YOU THINK JUST SAVED YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE?!" Usopp, Luffy, and Sanji shouted as they vent their frustrations on the camel physically.

"I'm sorry my bandits are so mean to you." Nami sweet talked the perverted camel after the three stopped tormenting him "What a good boy, what should I call you?"

"Idiot," offered Luffy

"Moron," offered Sanji

"Dumbass," offered Usopp

"Okay, how about 'Eyebrows'?" Nami suggested, I which the camel "vwo-ed" in approval "That's worse than the other names," muttered Zoro as a sweat drop ran through his head.

"Hm? What the?" Zoro heard a feint rumbling from the sky and looked up, finding a large glowing white object hurtling down into the earth "Is that…a shooting star?!" Zoro said in disbelief, getting the attention of Vivi and the rest of the crew.

"Wow! A shooting star!" The captain exclaimed with excitement as he watched the bright white star shot downward "Make a wish!"

"You idiot! That ain't no shooting star!" Usopp cried as he slapped the air.

"It's daytime right? There shouldn't be stars at daytime," Vivi said

"Plus, shooting stars don't…HEAD STRAIGHT TOWARDS US!" Before the sniper of the crew could finish what he wanted to say, the supposed "star" turned and headed straight towards the straw hat crew plus Vivi "Run for your lives!" The princess cried

"Save the food!"

"Forget the food! Nami-chan! Vivi-chan!"

"I'll just slice it up,"

"You can't slice up something that big!"

"Where gonna die!"

"WHAT?! WHERE GONNA DIE?!"

"VWO~!"

_CRASH!_

The unpredicted impact from the "star" had caused the temporary resting spot to be completely obliterated, chunks of rock debris scattered throughout the crash site along with the traveling group. Luffy was on top of one of the surviving rock pillars, holding the meat safely from harms way. Nami and Vivi were too slow to dodge the explosion, but thanks to a certain blond cook who used himself as a shield, the girls made it out unharmed. Zoro was able to dodge the explosion safely with a frightened Chopper in his arm. Only Usopp and the Camel were unable to dodge the impact, but fortunately, they had survived with only a _couple_ of injuries.

"It…was a…meteorite," Usopp muttered wearily as he let a puff of smoke escape from his burnt lips

"The food is safe!" Cheered the rubber man as he held the sticks of meat up high like a prized trophy

"Nami-chan~, Vivi-chan~, did your prince save you~?" A supposed unconscious Sanji said to the two women

"Yes, thank you Sanji-kun," Princess Vivi said as she dusted her robes

"Let's go check the meteorite," Nami said as she wiped the dust of her robes and walked towards the crash site. In those days, meteorites were considered rare substances, usually going into sale at two million Beli or more. Nami's eyes turned into Beli marks as she thought of all the money she could get with just a piece of the meteorite. But the moment she reached the crater where the rock was supposed to me held, her eyes went back to normal and widened as she gasped in shock

"This ain't a meteorite," Nami mumbled in surprise "It's a person!"

"WHAT?!"

.Sure enough, in the middle of the vast crater where the supposed meteorite crashed laid a single boy in a fetal position. The boy looked about 16 to 17 in age; he had two hair colors, which is a rare site. The hair nearer to his face was a dark brown, a color rarer than that of Zoro's, while the hair on top of the boy's head was a much lighter shade. He was wearing a dark red jacket that reached his hips with a black turtleneck shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and red shoes, there was an odd device strapped on his arm that looked broken, probably due to the crash, while on his belt was a small rectangular pouch strapped on it. The boy was unconscious, injuries from he crash covered most of his body.

"It's a guy!"

"A guy fell from the sky!

"That guy was the star!"

"So the stars are actually people,"

"Don't make your own theories!"

"The guy looks injured!"

"Someone get a doctor! Oh wait! I'm the doctor!"

Chopper transformed into his human form and jumped into the pit to get the boy "Put him over here!" Vivi said as she pointed to the surviving rock pillars when the human fruit user got out. Chopper complied and rushed to the rocks to treat him.

After the reindeer doctor left with the boy in his arms, Zoro turned to his captain and fellow crew members "So," He started, getting everyone's attention "What do you think about him?" He asked the others. Luffy gave a huge grin "Anyone that can make a huge entrance like that is bound to be a good guy!" the captain of the Straw hat pirates said, which made his crew sweat drop "That's predictable,"

"Why do you ask?" The sniper and unofficial shipwright asked the first mate, shrugged

"Someone has to be the suspicious one around here," He said

"We'll know more when he wakes up, till then he's just an innocent bystander," Nami said as she watched the crew's doctor, back in his hybrid form, treat the wounded stranger skillfully, Vivi watching by his side "But I have this feeling he ain't a threat,"

"If you say so, Nami-can~," Sanji squealed as his eyes turned to large pink hearts

"Your making my ears bleed, you ero-cook," Zoro said, making Sanji's heart filled eyes shatter with rage. "Shut your mouth you shitty marimo!" Sanji retorted, making the swordsman unsheathe one of his swords "Make me, you ero-cook," The two then clashed. Nami watched them with bemusement "...Even after that impact, they still remember to argue with one another," She said to their long nosed sniper, who had just finished wiping his face clean

"Yeah, there like a bunch of rowdy ki- Hey Luffy! Don't eat all the meat! I'm hungry!" Usopp ran towards the captain, who was munching down on almost all the meat he had saved

Nami sighed at her crew's tom foolery "Guess I'll go check how our mystery guest is doing," She muttered to herself as she walked towards Vivi and Chopper. By the time she reached them, Chopper had already patched up all of the boy's injuries and was just letting him rest, Nami couldn't help but be amazed by their doctor's handiwork, when she saw him in the crater, he looked like something the cat thought was a scratching pole, now the injuries she saw on him were nonexistent on the boy's face, although the same couldn't be said for the object that was on his arm.

"Good job Chopper!" Nami complimented the reindeer, who in turn, did a "dirty old man" dance "Don't think that's praising me would make me happy, Dammit!" He said as he tried to hide his obviously happy face.

"Guys! He's waking up!" Vivi cried, getting the attention of the rest of the straw hats, who stopped what they were doing in order to see the mystery man awaken.

* * *

…_Judai…_

Judai groaned as he clutched his head in pain. He remembered the hand sucking away his energy, making him feint; He also distinctly remembered Yubel trying to prod his mind awake, but he was too drained to comply, The last thing he remembered was Haou awakening and using his last ounce of power left to summon his Elemental Hero Neos and send him somewhere safe, then a bright flash before falling back into a deeper unconsciousness than the last one.

_(…Yubel…Haou…you there?) _Judai thought wearily as he tried to communicate to his soul residents, only to be answered with silence. This made Judai worry a bit, he could guess that his previous life was asleep so that he can refill his energy, but what about Yubel? Did something happen to her? Before he could think any further, an unfamiliar voice broke his train of thoughts.

" Hey! You okay there?" A person asked, shocking the duelist into opening his nut brown eyes at the unfamiliar group. In front of him was a guy with a straw hat and a scar under his eye, behind him was two girls and a…Tanuki? Behind them were three men, one with weird green hair, another with a weird swirled eyebrow, and one with a weird Pinocchio like nose. Judai laughed mentally at the last person, thinking whether or not the Pinocchio from the story might have looked like him if he was the guy's age.

"My names Monkey D Luffy! What's yours?" The boy named Luffy said as his arm literally stretched in front of him and offered him a hand. Judai's eyes bulged a bit at the sight of the literally stretched hand, but that didn't stop him from thinking of how cool it was as he took the hand of the rubber man, "Howdy! Name's Yuki Judai! Nice to meet ya!" He said with a grin. Luffy then helped the man up with a smile.

"Since were doing introductions…Hi there! My name's Nami," The girl with the orange hair said as she motioned the girl and the…tanuki beside her "This is Vivi, and the reindeer beside me is our doctor Chopper, he's the one that healed your injuries by the way," Judai looked at the reindeer with confusion "Your not a tanuki?" he asked

"No, I'm a reindeer,"

"But you look like a tanuki,"

"…I'm a reindeer,"

"Moving along~," Nami said as she motioned the three guys behind her "The one with the green hair is Zoro, while the one with blond hair next to him is Sanji," Before she could introduce the long nosed stranger, the said man went up to Judai in a rather proud fashion.

"I am Captain Usopp!" the long nosed man said as he pointed to himself "You'd better not mess around with me! I have more than eight thousand followers by my side," He said proudly, making Judai and Chopper gape at him in awe.

"Eight thousand followers?! How's you get so many-," Judai started, but was taken back at a sudden realization "Wait, did you say captain?"

"Don't listen to him," Nami said "He's actually just our sniper and resident liar," She then patted Luffy on the shoulder "This guy here is our captain, were the straw hat pirates,"

"P-Pirates?" Judai gulped as he observed his surroundings for the first time, he couldn't see their boat since their in the middle of the dessert, but something in his gut told him what their telling him is really.

Just where the heck did Neos take him?

* * *

…**And were done! I really enjoyed writing this fanfic! I especially love the part after the crash! I hope you guys like it!**

**Oh wait, do you think you could help me out a bit at something? I'm not quite knowledgeable in Zoro and Sanji's insult names for each other; I'd also appreciate it if you could give me some advice on how I should interpret the adventure with Judai there. **

**Please Review!**


	2. The meeting in the town of Yuba

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here…**

* * *

Duelist of the Grand line

Chapter 2: The meeting in the town of Yuba

"Oh yeah!" Luffy exclaimed "I almost forgot to ask!"

"What's up cap'n?" Judai asked

"So star guy, do you glow?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" Usopp exclaimed as he slapped the captain on the head

"Nope,"

"DON'T ANSWER HIS QUESTION!" Usopp exclaimed as he slapped the duelist on the head

"Ow!" remarked Judai as he rubbed his throbbing head. The rest of the group could only sweat drop at the trio's antics. Judai couldn't help but ask himself how he ended up as one of Luffy's _nakama_. After they introduced themselves, they started asking lots of questions, like "Who are you?" "What are you?" "Where do you come from?" "Do you poop?" aside from the last question which was asked by the crew's captain, Judai told them what he could, that he was a human named Yuki Judai, and that he came from Japan. The later bit brought a frown of confusion on the navigator's face, asking in which blue Japan was.

Judai tilted his head as he asked what a blue was, making everyone shocked at the boy's lack of information. But after a thorough investigation on the four blues and the grand line by Nami, in which the suspect only fell asleep, the group thinks up two explanations: 1) He's lying, which no one there really believes except Zoro and Sanji or 2) He's from another world, the later was suggested by Luffy, in which Usopp prepares to slap him if it weren't for Nami, who said that it was a possibility and that this was the Grand line, anything could happen. So after much interrogation (a.k.a Luffy asking Judai useless questions while Usopp or Nami slaps him in the head) Luffy made Judai one of his _nakama_.

"_So now I'm here," _Judai though wearily as he walked across the desert along with the rest, safe for Nami, who was riding the pervert camel. From what Judai had heard from his crewmates, the crew and Vivi, who was actually the princess of the country they were on, were heading to this town known as Yuba, the place where the Rebels were supposed to be staying before they launch an attack at Alubarna, in order to talk sense into the Rebel leader so that they wouldn't continue their clash with the Royal army. _"Oh well, just go with the flow, Judai," _Judai thought as he sighed heavily. Well at least its nighttime, there's no sun that can make him fried shrimp yet.

"It's nighttime," Vivi said "The temperature is the exact opposite from daytime; the desert goes below freezing point at night,"

"ACHOOO!" Sneezed Luffy "Freezing?!"

Vivi looked at the distance, training her Alabastan eyes at the distance, finding strange lights over at the north "There! Can you see the light?!" Nami focused her eyesight on the direction the princess was pointing "Did we make it to Yuba?!" Judai and Luffy squinted their eyes to see what Vivi was pointing at, only to see nothing die to the sand flying around "Can't see a thing!" exclaimed Judai "There's too much sand blowing around!"

"_Plus, the earth's shaking too much for me to stay still!" _Judai blinked twice _"Wha-,"_

"Why is the Earth rumbling?!" Judai exclaimed

Vivi's eyes widened in shock "Something's wrong with the town…!"

"…A Sandstorm!" Vivi exclaimed "Yuba's being attacked by a sandstorm!" Judai's eyes widened in shock a he saw the gigantic sandstorm hit their destination tenfold. Chunks of rock, whole trees, even whole buildings, nothing escaped the sandstorms grasp. "W-What about the people?!" he asked the princess in shock, Vivi bit her lip "I don't know, but we can't go there now, we have to wait a while after the storm stops to enter," Vivi said as she watched the sandstorm with gloom

Judai groaned inwardly, but complied, he decided he should try using the time getting in contact with Yubel again. Judai clutched his head and concentrated _(Yubel, you there? Answer me, please,)_…nothing, Judai sighed at the false attempt "You okay, Judai?" Judai turned to find Chopper looking up at him with worried eyes "Does your injuries still hurt?" Judai gave a smile to the reindeer "Nah, I'm good, thanks' anyways," he said.

"…Okay, but if they start hurting again, just tell me," Chopper said before walking back to Usopp and Luffy. After he left, Judai looked at his broken duel disk with a frown, he should fix it soon, it's the only way for him to summon monsters that could help him out. But he doesn't have the right tools with him, Usopp said he had the tools Judai asked for, but it was on their ship, and they wouldn't be seeing it for a while, so Judai has to wait till then. If only Yubel or Jonah were here, Jonah was much better that Judai in the art of duel disk repairing, while Yubel could show Judai how to summon the monsters without the use of a duel disk.

Judai looked up in the clouded sky _"I wish one of you were here with me,"_

* * *

The storm did worse than Judai imagined

"…Impossible…" Vivi mumbled as she caught a glimpse of the aftermath. The wreckage from the sandstorm had caused the once proud town to be covered with dust and sand, nearly every tree in the vicinity was either broken or gone, if it weren't for the buildings made to withstand such storms, Judai was certain it would have looked worse.

"Damn, This place isn't any different from Erumalu," Zoro said as he carried the tired and dried up Usopp into the town "Where's the water?!" exclaimed their captain "Yeah, I'm kinda parched myself," Judai said as he looked around "Wasn't there supposed to be an Oasis, Vivi-chan?" Sanji asked

"The sand has raised the ground level," Vivi said in shock "The Oasis is being swallowed up…!" Judai whined inwardly at the princess' reply and scanned the area, trying to find even the smallest ounce of drinkable water, instead finding an old man in a pit using a shovel.

"Hey Pops!" Judai called out to the man, who turned to look at them, his face was wrinkled up and dry, Vivi couldn't help but feel he was recognizable, but hid her face all the same "Travelers, Eh…? You must be tired from your trip through the desert," Judai grinned at the man "Yeah, where pretty thirsty. Got any water?!" Judai asked "Sorry kiddo, I'm afraid this town's a little dried up," Judai whined again "But I'm thirsty~" he whined

"Haha," The man chuckled "But you can still rest," He said, giving a glint of hope in Judai's eyes "We have plenty of inns…That's what were known for,"

"…Excuse me," Vivi said cautiously, trying to make her voice unrecognizable "We heard the rebellion was based here…," The old man's smile faded and looked at the group intently "…What do you want with rebellion…?" he asked "Eh…well-," Judai began, but stopped at the sight of buckets and barrels flying towards them.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU WANT TO JOIN THOSE FILTHY REBELS!" The old man screamed as he threw another barrel, narrowly missing Judai "Whoa Whoa! What's going on, Pop?!" exclaimed Judai

The old man stopped throwing items with a huff and continued digging "Those fools..," he said tiredly "Are not here anymore…!"

"…"

"WHAAAAAAT?!" exclaimed everyone "NO WAY…!"

"That storm you just saw…Wasn't the first to attack the town," The man said with a sad tone, making Judai think of what the town would have looked like before the sandstorms hit the place "The drought has been drying us up for the past three years," The man dug deeper into the sand "The sandstorms have come more and more frequently! The sand has been steadily eating away at the oasis. And now, it is as you see it today,"

"Pops," Judai mumbled as he watched the old man fruitlessly dig "Without circulation of goods, the Rebellion cannot continue their war of endurance," The old man said flatly "They have moved their base of operations to 'Katorea'," Judai looked at the old man in confusion _"What's 'base of operations'?" _Thought the Slifer slacker

"Ah!" Vivi exclaimed in shock, causing everyone to turn to her "Where's that, Vivi? Is it close?"

"It's the Oasis net to Nanohana," She said, making everyone stare at her "NANOHANA?!" Luffy looked at her in shock "Hey…! What did we come here for then?!" he asked, making the princess bite her lip in frustration

The old man looked at them with suspicion "Vivi…?! Did you just say…Vivi…?!" Everyone freezes in shock for a second _"Shit," _They all thought simultaneously.

"Hey mister! Vivi's not a princess, okay?!" Luffy said "Yeah! And she's defiantly not the princess of Alabasta!" exclaimed a panic Judai, making Zoro hit them both with Usopp's sleeping body "DON'T TELL HIM!" Vivi shifted around nervously "Er…I'm…," she began

Instead of shock, the old man looked at her with renewed hope "Are you Vivi-chan?! Are you really?!" he asked with such happiness that it caught everyone off guard "What?!"

The man rushed out of the pit and grasped the princess tightly "I'm so glad you're alive…! It's me! Don't you remember?!" He said "I guess not, I've lost some weight," he mumbled. Slowly, Vivi widened her eyes in realization "….! Mr. Toto?!" Vivi exclaimed, tears formed in Mr. Toto's eyes

"That's right," he said in a weak voice

Vivi covered her mouth in shock "No…!" Luffy and Judai looked at Vivi and then each other "Mr. Toto…?" they both say

Mr. Toto was crying pools out now, as if he was letting years of grief wash over him in a sudden outburst "Listen to me…Vivi-chan! I believe…in the king…! He would never betray our country…!" The man clutched Vivi tighter "Isn't that right?!"

"This Rebellion is absurd…! Please…," Mr. Toto collapsed as three years worth of tears began to fall "I beg of you!Stop those fools!"

"You're the only one who can do it!" He cried as Vivi watched him in shock "Toto…?!"

"…Pops…," Judai said as he watched the old man empty out his grief on the every moving sand _-…he is strong…,- _…! Yubel?! Judai closed his eyes and concentrated again, searching for the familiar presence of the Duel monster…nothing. Judai could almost collapse in exhaustion; that was Yubel wasn't it?! Or was it an illusion?! His thoughts were forced back as he watched Vivi compose herself and give Mr. Toto a handkerchief "…Mr. Toto…," she mumbled

Te old man looked up "Vivi-chan" Vivi gave him a bright smile "We can stop the Rebellion!" This put a frown on everyone's face as they stared at the naïve girl "Yes…," Mr. Toto said "Thank you…!"

Judai let out a yawn, making everyone break their eyes from Vivi and move to him "S-Sorry," Judai said sheepishly. Mr. Toto chuckled and got up, wiping the tears of his face "It's alright, why don't you head to bed now, I'm sure you're all bushed," Judai gave the man a wide smile "Thanks Pops!" he said

…

…

…

"A BED!" Judai cried joyfully as he flopped himself into the bed and fell asleep immediately

"He's asleep," Zoro said as he watched the new nakama snore loudly "So fast,"

"Good work today, Boys!" A now awake Usopp said "Let's take a little rest to replenish our strength for tomorrow." He flopped himself on to a bed, and covered himself with a blanket "Goodnight!"

"You were sleeping the entire time!" Yelled an irritated Zoro as he threw a pillow on Usopp's head "Wuh?!" This irritated the resident liar into throwing the pillow back at him "Of course I was you jerk! I was exhausted, Dammit!" he shouted in frustration "I'm not a monster like you guys!"

Zoro grabbed the fluffy weapon and glared at the long nosed man "And your king of the exhausted bluenose!" Usopp yelled as he threw a pillow at the hybrid, who was hit square on the face "I can't help the heat!" The reindeer reasoned. Meanwhile, Vivi was about to go the bed, only to find a rather perverted chef lying on it

"Sanji-san, that's mine…," Vivi told the blond cook, who was lying leisurely on the princess' bed "Yeah, I figured you didn't want to sleep alone tonight," Sanji said, causing Usopp to throw a pillow on his head "And what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Hey, which one of you jackasses just threw that thing at me?!"

"Don't you guys understand the meaning of the word 'sleep'?!"

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, PUNK!"

"Ow!" Mumbled Vivi as a stray "bullet" from the battlefield hit her forehead, but she could only smile at the peace she is seeing in front of her.

But that peace didn't reach everywhere

* * *

_He wakes up, and he sees stars_

_Judai blinked twice. They weren't actually stars, they looked more like…glass. Judai sat up, still staring at the sky of glass, the glasses were constantly moving, as if dancing over the Herald. Unconsciously, Judai raised a hand and opened it up in front of the shards, as if tempting them to come closer. To the Duelist's surprise, the glasses moved closer to him, shimmering even more than before, now he could hear voices coming from the glasses. As the glass grew closer, the voices grew louder; Judai was able to hear bits of conversations coming from them._

"_**Please sir!"** Judai heard from one of the shards, it sounded like a little boy_

"_**No,"** Another voice said, this one was more grave and tired. The voice of a warrior in Judai's opinion_

"_**Why not?! I'm fit to join the rebellion!"** The little boy's voice said **"I hate the king! Let me fight with you!"** Judai's expression grew grave at the boy's statement. The kid must be trying to get into the rebellion, but why? Doesn't he know it's dangerous?_

"_He doesn't," A familiar voice said from behind Judai "…Yubel?!" Judai exclaimed in shock and relief, he was about to stand up and run to her when she raised her hand to halt the boy "Not now, just understand first," She said calmly as she gestured the gleaming shards, which shimmered brighter than before combining into a large round mirror. Judai stepped back in shock "What the- what is that?" Judai asked as he looked in the mirror, but instead of finding his face, he found himself staring at the Rebellion's headquarters. "Not now," Yubel said impatiently "Just watch,"_

_The rebel leader looked like a tired soldier, eyes grave from experience and a scar on his left eye **"Show him, Falafra…,"**_

"_**Right,"** the man named Falafra said as he took of his robe revealing many loss limbs and a huge scar on his shoulder. Judai gaped in fright at the scar, whatever happened to him, it took a huge chunk of his shoulder. Judai saw the kid flinch in fright, to see such an injury…it would leave the kid traumatized…such an injury…_

"_This place is in a state war, Judai," Yubel said, breaking his attention from the image as he turned to Yubel, despite looking quite traumatic herself, Judai had never once thought of her as fierce or frightening…but that injury…_

_Yubel hugged the Herald of gentle Darkness, it was only then did he notice he was shaking in fright "Hush, Judai," She said in a soft tone that calmed the Duelist "It's all right, I won't let anything harm you," Judai couldn't stop the tears from falling from his face. He had seen many things from his travels as the Herald, but never in his life has he seen anything so…morbid._

"…_Yubel, where were you?" Judai asked the Spirit monster "I tried reaching for you, but you wouldn't answer," Yubel frowned "I was in your memory world, taking care of Haou," Judai lifted his head "How is he?" Yubel's frown deepened "Not so good, if I hadn't given him extra energy, he would have been in a coma by now," Judai frowned at this "I could have helped you know," Yubel patted Judai's head "You are much too young to engage a power transfer, it would kill you," Judai pouted at this, but said nothing._

"_Now back to the point of matter," Yubel said, she let go of Judai and flew towards the mirror "I know what you're thinking, Judai," Yubel said "And no, I will not allow you to stay in this corrupted world," Yubel glared at the mirror, as f she was seeing something in it that she didn't like "This is known as the _לראות את העתיד_- The mirror that speaks the future," Yubel touched the surface of the mirror, making it shatter back into pieces "What it just showed you was the Rebellion of this world and their leader, Kozha," She eyed the Herald, who had a look of confusion "Didn't you see Judai?! Didn't you see their eyes! This world isn't for children, they are ready to kill! If you go out there-," Yubel stopped in mid sentence, as if visualizing horrible aftermaths for the boy in red._

"…_I'm still going, Yubel," Judai said plainly, making the spirit flinch out of her thoughts "…There's a reason why I'm here, why Neos sent me to this specific world, I'm supposed to join them," Judai said, for some reason it sounded foreign from his mouth, but that was to be expected, after all, he was the type that would just go with the flow and not think of things like "Fate". But after learning about his pre-incarnation and fusing himself with Yubel, he had begun to accept the fact that fate had a firm grip on every day he had._

"_I know this is what Fate wanted me to do. As my pride as a duelist, I won't back out from its call!" Judai told Yubel, who looked surprised, and then relieved "…You actually said something mature, Judai. I was afraid you'd stay a child forever," Judai was surprised by the comment, but quickly pouted in frustration "Hey~," Judai said, making Yubel crack a smile before turning transparent._

"_Yubel!" _

"…_Time to wake up, Judai,"_

* * *

"Juuudaaii~!" Usopp moaned as he shook the boy in frustration "Get up!" But the Slifer continued snoring "…You forced me to use my secret weapon," Usopp took out a bottle of hot sauce and positioned himself so that the small red bottle was right above Judai's open mouth "Secret move! Super hot chili sauce!"

The flames bursting out of the boy's mouth was truly a sight to behold…

…And so were the injuries a very protective Yubel gave the sniper when she possessed the Slifer's hands

"…You sure can throw a punch," Chopper said as he patched up the injured Usopp "And you don't really look like the fighting type," Judai scratched his head in embarrassment as he looked at Usopp, a sheepish grin on his face "Sorry 'bout that, didn't mean to hurt you that bad," Usopp was hit exactly 46 times in the face alone, his cheeks were swollen and his nose was broken, his body was covered head to toe with bandages.

"T-This is nothing," Usopp said weakly, showing his broken teeth "I went easy on you, did I tell you? I'm actually the world's greatest kick boxing champion of the East blue!"

"Whaaaaat?!" Judai and Chopper stared at their hero with stars in their eyes "Amazing!"

"Cut it out!" Nami said as she hit Judai, Chopper, and Usopp on the head "This is serious, you guys! How are we going to travel to Nanohana with him being unable to walk?!" Nami screamed in frustration, making the three cower in fear

"I-It's cool, Nami," Judai said "I'll carry him; it is partly my fault he's like this," Nami turned to Judai sharply "It's entirely your fault he's like this!" She raged, causing Judai to shrivel up a bit, it was a miracle he didn't accidentally sent her to the shadow realm with his emotions "N-NO! Y-Yubel was partially at fault here!"

This caught the attention of Zoro, who had just woken up "Who's 'Yubel'?" Nami stopped hitting Judai at Zoro's question, letting the brunette un-crease his clothes "I don't know if they can see you, but…can you come out anyway?" Judai asked the spirit merged with his soul.

To normal people like Nami, Vivi, Usopp, Sanji and Zoro, they saw what looked like a strange teen talking to air. But to the devil fruit users such as Chopper and Luffy, who also just woke up, they saw a demonic being with sickly-pink skin, large black wings, heterochromic eyes, and a third vertically placed eye. One side of its body was distinctly female, while the other half was clearly male; it had wild dual colored hair that pointed at different directions.

"AAAAHHH! MONSTER!" Chopper screamed as he hid behind Luffy, who looked at the monster with wide eyes

…of pure excitement

"_Sugoi!" _Luffy screamed, his eyes gleaming with stars "There's a demon guy behind Judai!"

"Eh?" Practically all the normal ones there said simultaneously. Yubel huffed _"I am undoubtedly female," _she said

"SHE CAN TALK!" Chopper and Luffy cried out, making Judai snicker

"'She' has a name you know," Judai pointed out "Everyone, meet Yubel!" Judai gestured the demon "Yubel, this is Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Vivi, Nami, Zoro, and Sanji, their the dudes that helped me when I…uh, _crash landed_," The five normal people looked at Judai as if he were crazy, while the two devil fruit users looked at the woman with wide eyes.

"…There's no one there," Sanji said

"Of course there is! Can't you see the demon lady behind him?!" Luffy asked

"I think you guys are just crazy," Nami said

"Where not!" Chopper said

"They why can't we see this 'demon lady'?" Zoro asked

"Cause you can't see spirits," Judai cut into the conversation "Yubel here is actually a Duel spirit, a spirit that came from one the game Duel Monsters,"

"Duel Monsters?"

"Yeah, it's this game back at my home," Judai said "Although…Yubel's different from normal Duel spirits," Juffy loojed at him "How?

"Well…she's kinda…part of my soul," Judai said, rubbing the back of his head

"EHHHH?!"

"_SUGOI!_" Luffy cheered

"Do you have any more?" Chopper asked, now used to the demon spirit's appearance

"Yeah!" Judai pulled out his deck from his broken duel disk and gingerly picked a card out "Come out! _Winged Kuriboh!"_

The card shone a brilliant white, before a small ball of fur with eyes and wings appeared beside him

"It's so little!" Chopper said

"A monster!" Nami screamed

"I'll protect you, Nami-swan!" Sanji said

"_Kuri! Kuri!" _Winged Kuriboh said in irritation

"Wait, you guys can see him?" Judai pointed at the floating ball of fur with a flabbergasted look

"How can you not miss that _thing_?" Vivi said, staring at winged Kuriboh

"Oookayy, how did that happen?" Judai asked Yubel _"I feel an unusual power coming from the two," _Judai looked at Yubel with a confused expression "Unusual power?" Luffy was at hearing range with their conversation and interjected "I think she means our devil fruit powers," Judai's confused face went deeper

"What's a Devi fruit?"

"This is going to be a while," Zoro sighed as he stared at the two idiots and the floating fur ball

* * *

**YAY IT'S DONE! It made it difficult for me to do this one for some reason. The latter part of the chapter became less wordy than I felt comfortable with, but I like it anyways!**

**To those readers that like YGO GX/ YGO 5D's crossovers, I'm thinking of writing a crossover, so just wait!**

**Please review!**


End file.
